Electrochemical modules such as batteries, capacitors and the like are well known in the art. Conventionally, such electrochemical modules are housed in an enclosure. Such enclosures commonly function to substantially isolate the electrochemical module from a surrounding environment, both to maintain the integrity of the electrochemical module and to prevent the materials of the electrochemical module from interacting with environmental materials.
One type of electrochemical module contained within an enclosure is so-called button cell batteries. Button cell batteries conventionally incorporate metallic housing segments which contact the battery contained within. As a result of the contact, each housing segment functions as an electrical contact for the battery, with one housing segment functioning as an anode contact and the other housing segment a cathode contact. A user of the button cell battery may insert the battery into a circuit such that positive and negative terminals of the circuit contact the appropriate housing segment. Consequently, utilizing a metal housing provides both protection against environmental conditions and convenient electrical contacts.
Button cell batteries, and other batteries constructed along similar lines, may further take advantage of the metallic housing to create relatively tight friction contacts between the housing segments. The housing segments may be positioned with respect to one another and then struck to create a friction fit between the two housing segments. Such friction fits have traditionally provided effective sealing against environmental interaction. Because of the general effectiveness of such metallic housings, non-metallic housings have not typically been utilized.
But button cell batteries and similar batteries have certain limitations. In particular, because the process of striking the housing segments together relies on radial force between the inner and outer housing segments, button cell batteries are, by definition, substantially circular so as to provide radial force for the friction fit. Consequently, button cell batteries are not easily shape-adaptable. In addition, the metallic housing may be susceptible to electromagnetic environments. In particular, strong magnetic fields, such as those found in magnetic resonance imaging, or MRI systems, may interfere with the button cell battery or experience interference from the button cell battery. Consequently, medical device applications, and particularly implantable medical device applications, may not be able to conveniently utilize button cell batteries.